Pretend Relatives
by crazy-gal-in-blue
Summary: This started as a short and grew. It contains a fairly large amount of fluff you have been warned. All I can say is Alex gets a surprise visiter but that isn't this persons only surprise. Rated T to be safe because you never know EDIT: UPDATED WEEKLY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Alex Rider no duuurr. I will warn you as the summery states this was just a fluffy stop I wrote for a friend that I had way to much fun writing to stop also I did not send this to my beta reader first because she has a life (unlike me). Also on a finishing note this is NOT and Alex/OC pairing so please don't ask thank you please enjoy.  CGIB

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 1

She got up and popped her ear buds into her ears All-American-Rejects blared from the tinny speakers. Still in her pajamas she made her way down stairs with a pill bottle rattling in her hand. Going over to the kitchen cabinet the girl in PJ's grabbed a glass out; she got some water from the tap and took her medicine. It wasn't till she sat at the table across from him that she noticed she wasn't at home. He stared at her for a few minutes watching her slightly amused before she noticed him.

"SHIT!" She jumped up pulling down on the small t-shirt that she wore with her flannel pants. Grabbing her pill bottle she ran up stairs, she could still hear him laughing by the time she made it to her room.

After having dressed herself properly she made her way back down stairs to get some real breakfast. By this time he had made his way to the living room and was playing some video game. She considered throwing some rude comment his way but he beat her to the punch.

"Do you always wake up swearing and running around half dressed?" He had paused the game and was making his way to where she was sitting at the kitchen table making a bowl of cereal.

"I will have you know that I never do that at stranger's houses. I just forgot where I was. It's not my fault that my mom decided to ship me to my aunt's house for the summer because she had a big business trip to go on." She cocked her hip and put her hand on it about ready to flip him off and tell him to literally go jump off a bridge and die, when her aunt walked in.

"Ah Alex, Janelle you have met that's good. Janelle this is Alex I am his caretaker. Alex this is Janelle she is my friends daughter. Her mother and I were very close friends during our childhood into when we were adults. We have kept in contact lately and she asked if I could watch her daughter while she went on her business trip." Jack hugged her robe tighter around her. Janelle stalked over to Alex and offered her hand for him to shake.

"It is very nice to meet you Alex." She smiled at him like some sort of fox about to devour it prey. He took her hand firmly and smiled a fake smile right back of her.

"The pleasure is mine, though we have met before and you had less clothing on." With that he let go of her hand and took off towards the door a smile on his face. She was right on his tail reaching out to catch him but as a trained spy there was no way she would lay a finger on him. Alex yelled to Jack from the door.

"I'm going over to Toms I will be back later!" Janelle yelled at him from the door.

"Yeah you better leave mister before I beat your butt!" Jack heard the front door slam and Janelle stomp back into the kitchen.

"He laughed at me the jerk. I am so going to beat him up that little wimp." Jack stifled a laugh then went about making herself breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All I ask is for a review if you like if you don't like and if I messed up in spelling or grammar please tell me so I won't keep making the same mistake CGIB


	2. Chapter 2

A/N If I wrote the books I would be writing the next one not here. I want to thank my reviewers and the people who decided to favorite my story. We are coming to the edge of the pit of MYSTERYYYY yah I will stop there because I stink at authors notes enjoy the next chapter. CGIB 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 2

When Alex got home he saw the glow of the television through the front window. He went to the door and slowly turned the knob then slipped his shoes off and snuck into the living room. He could see a bit of brown hair over the edge of the couch, the television was tuned to some crime show. Quietly he put his shoes down and just as he was about to scare Janelle someone tackled him from behind. Spy instincts kicked in and he threw his attacker on to the couch and pinned her down.

Alex's eyes met her wide scared ones a brown haired baby doll lying near her head.

"I…I….It was just a joke….just a joke; to get back at you for this morning." Alex rolled off of her and groaned as he hit the floor. He quickly formed a plausible lie.

"Sorry, I have studied a lot of martial arts. It was a reflex action. Did I hurt you?" Janelle sat up and checked herself for broken bones by twisting different parts of her slowly. Flopping back onto the couch she hung her head of the edge so she could look at him.

"I'm okay nothing broken, but you scared the pee out of me. Gosh what are you some kind of ninja?" Alex sat up and leaned against the coffee table so he could face Janelle. She had no clue how close her guess was to who he really was.

"Is this the hair of a ninja?" He pointed to his dirty blond hair. Janelle reached out and tousled his hair.

"I don't know. I think a blond ninja could be cute." She stared off into space than an evil smile formed on her face. Alex reached out a smacked her on the back of her head.

"Ow that hurt ninja boy."

"Oh so now I'm ninja boy. Well if that is it than I need a mask." Janelle's face lit up and she jumped up from the couch almost stepping on Alex. He followed her as she ran up the stairs and into her new room, the guest room. After a few minutes of her going through her bags she came upon one that was filled with books ranging from thick hard backs to backwards manga books. A few other odds and ends were in the bag, in less than a minute her hands came out of the bag clutching a black scarf. She pushed Alex over to the bed and motioned for him to sit down.

Alex carefully sat down on the bed unsure of what was going on. The next thing he knew a black scarf was being wrapped around his head. After a few minutes of Janelle wrapping his head she went back over to her bag of books and grabbed a manga book out that had a ninja on the front or was it the back Alex couldn't tell.

She sat down on the bed and murmured to herself as she flipped through the pages. Alex got up and looked at his head wrapping in the mirror all he could see were his eyes the rest of his face was hidden in the folds of the black scarf. The book appeared next to his shoulder open to a page that had a ninja dressed all in black with a similar head wrapping as his. Janelle peeked over his other shoulder.

"There now you have a mask blond ninja boy. You and Youshira could be twins if it weren't for the fact that he has black hair and lives in Japan."

"Well now that I'm a ninja I need to do something ninja like." Alex looked around the room his eyes landed on Janelle putting her book away.

"I know what I will do. I will kidnap you." She turned around in shock and started to speak.

"Whaaa…." She didn't get a chance to finish because Alex had picked her up and was taking her into Ian's old office that had been converted into a library type area. He set her down in a chair and grabbed an electrical cord from a box in the corner. He tied Janelle to the chair then let out a muffled evil laugh. He had heard so many in his life he had been able to devise his own. A huge smile spilled over her face.

"Alex come on let me go. I still have unpacking to do." He got his face very close to hers and moved the black scarf away from his mouth, he edged closer to her ear.

"No." With that he slipped off the scarf and folded it setting it in his lap as he sat down on the floor in front of Janelle.

"What is your favorite pass time?" She looked over at him in shock

"What?!? You know you don't have to tie a person up just to ask what their favorite pass time is, come on let me go."

"Yes but its more fun this way and I know this way you won't kill me like you were going to earlier." She glared at him.

"Movies, books, and being around friends which is not a relationship you have any chance of having with me now ninja boy." Alex sighed than stood up and walked over to her and untied the cord. Just as she was released Janelle tackled him around the waist and straddled him.

"So ninja boy you had me but now I've got you. You got your request answered now it is my turn. No more comments about this morning ok? I'm not a slut and I didn't mean to be running around your house in my pajamas. I just have been having a few problems and sleep isn't coming easy also this stupid time change does not help at all." She rolled off of him a whispered almost so silently he couldn't hear her.

"Please."

"Sure Jan this morning never happened." When he said her name shortened Janelle sat bolt up her face masking over with a sort of sad lost expression. She started getting up and flied the room. A remark was said fleeting over her shoulder.

"I need to unpack now later ninja boy." With that she was gone Alex heard the door to the guest room close and Janelle move around the room. He sighed rolling over something was wrong with that girl more than her being insane there was something deep that would take some digging to find out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jill aka 95girl: I hope you remember your password soon. I was getting tired of all the stories were its like "and Alex is angst and you're afraid he is going to kill himself before someone else gets a chance to kill him" Thanks for the review and do you want be to Personal Message you or will this work?

All I ask is for a review if you like if you don't like and if I messed up in spelling or grammar please tell me so I won't keep making the same mistake CGIB


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I would not be poor if I owned the books. I want to thank my reviewers and the people who decided to favorite my story. Blah Blah Blah I will let you read. Not like any one takes the time to read these stupid notes. CGIB 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 3

Alex was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and glancing over the news paper looking for any one suspicious. Ever since MI6 had started taking him out of school to run little missions for them he liked to keep his eyes open to what was going on in the world so he could be one step ahead of them.

Janelle came down dressed this morning along with makeup and her hair done. Alex went back to scanning the newspaper when he heard the cabinet doors in the kitchen being slammed closed.

"Do you need some help Janelle?"

"No, Jack told me yesterday where to find everything I have to remember." She stood in the middle of the kitchen pressing her fists into her head. As she stood there Alex got up and got a bowl down from the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer. Then he went and got the cereal from the pantry. With all of this set out on the counter he went over to Janelle and moved her fists away from her head.

"It's okay to ask for help you just got here yesterday." With that he went and got his bowl and spoon from the table and put them in the dish washer. Leaving the newspaper on the table for Janelle if she wanted to read it he made his way over to the couch and played one of the video games Jack had gotten him since he had come back from his last mission. In the game you were a thief trying to steal a bunch of precious jewels that were scattered all over the world. You would sneak past security guards and you would have to solve puzzles that the people who hired you left that once solved would lead you to the next jewel. It seemed really stupid but the puzzles got harder the further you got it seemed and you just got sucked into the game.

Alex was in the middle of solving one of these puzzles when he noticed Janelle had joined him on the couch with a bowl of dry cereal. She stared intently at the game try to figure out the puzzle herself.

"Try clicking the forth one than the second next the third, fifth, than the first." The lock he was trying to break into glowed green and made a positive beeping sound. The metal door slide open. Janelle got up and cheered and started dancing around the room, Alex had to pause the game he was laughing so hard. Once she had run out of breath Janelle collapsed next to him, his laughter had infected her and soon they were both laughing so hard neither could breathe. They were both close to falling off the couch when Jack walked into the room.

"Um Janelle are we still planning on going shopping?" Jack had a light jacket on, a purse slung over her shoulder, and she held her keys out. Janelle took a moment to regain control of herself before answering Jack.

"Yes let me go upstairs and get some stuff and money." Janelle got up from the couch and ran upstairs. Jack turned to Alex.

"Why don't you give that game a rest and come with us? It wouldn't hurt if you spent more time around people your age." She sent him a look that made him sigh and trudge upstairs. A smile covered Jacks face this could be a good thing for her little spy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bookworm Rider: thanks for the review I'm glad that I'm not alone in my views of suicidal Alex. I hope you continue to enjoy the story that is the whole point of it a funny little thing with Alex. Thanks for the review CGIB

I am so sorry that was short and to make up for it I will post two chapters at the same time because I am a sucker. Oh and the game they play is based off of the Nancy Drew computer games I recommend them they are tons of fun to play. I also have a question

Does anyone read these authors notes? If you do review and tell me thanks CGIB


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I um going to go with the old boring I don't owns these books blah blah blah. I am going to be really busy this weekend so I am updating now you may get more over the weekend but right now I really don't know. So ENJOY CGIB 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 4

Half an hour later found Alex in a shoe store surrounded by bags he had to "watch" as Janelle tried on clothing. It took all of Alex's training to not fall asleep and yawn for either of those would lead to a death glare from Jack. It took none of his training though to see that all of this shopping was becoming old for Janelle. She would keep a smile for Jack but he noticed that she stopped picking out quite as many outfits and was making her mind up faster. Suddenly Janelle showed up next to him sitting on the tinny seat forcing him to move over.

"I will go to one more store than after that I am headed home even if it means running out of here screaming. We have been shopping for six hours, does Aunt Jack ever slow down."

"I wouldn't know I have never seen her shopping like this. I think it's because you're a girl or something." He caught part of a death glare from Janelle.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say ninja boy." She got up and made her way over to Jack a smile plastered on her face.

Soon they left the shoe store and made their way across to a large department store. In side Jack dragged Janelle over to a dress rack and Alex scouted out a place to rest and floor space to set all of the bags he was "watching." Alex had started to nod off when all the sudden he heard a high pitched squeal like sound come from the dressing room. Poking his head around the corner he saw Jack standing with her hands covering her mouth and bouncing from one foot to another. Janelle's voice drifted from the changing room Jack stood in front of.

"Does it really look that good?" Jack reached into the dressing room and lead Janelle out of it to the mirrors that formed a half circle. Janelle had on a white dress that fell just above her knees the straps on it were tied at the top the fabric was a textured material making it a nice summer dress. The design was simple but it looked nice on Janelle. Jack grabbed a floppy woven hat from the return rack and put it on Janelle's head. The summer hat seemed to complete the outfit to a T. Janelle turned on her heels to face Alex.

"What do you think Alex?"

"It doesn't look bad on you Janelle." Janelle turned back to Jack.

"Well Aunt Jack I say we buy it and I wear it as we go get some ice cream. I would be surprised if either of you think that is a bad idea." Both agreed the dress was bought, they stopped by the house so that Janelle could change and the bags could be left there and then they made their way to a creamery where they talked like they had known each other forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bookworm Rider: I hope you enjoyed your camp try to have fun or yah this is a little too late. Those things can teach you a lot of important things like if you ever get lost or stranded or what am I kidding it's all about the bragging rights I mean really out of your friends who can say that they can survive in the wild. Hope you liked this chapter CGIB

Here is the early chapter but yah it may just be that it is early not that it is extra. Well I must be off for there are more chapters to write and time to slack off during. Question 2!!!!! Have a part in the story!!! Should Alex and Janelle go on a DATE?!?!?!?!?!?!? Review and tell me yes or no??????  thanks for reading CGIB


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Oh yah I totally own the books because Anthony Horowitz is a teenage girl who is avoiding Bio homework. I just noticed that my smiley faces don't work : ( so I am testing to see if a frown works CGIB Enjoy early/ late chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 5

Alex rolled over tired and glared at the glowing numbers on his alarm clock they smacked him in the face pronouncing that it was two in the morning. What in the world had woken him up at this ungodly hour? Then he heard it, click, click, click.

Slowly Alex rolled out of bed and slipped into the hallway the moon sent bits of light onto the floor in between the clouds. The clicking got louder as he made his way down the hallway a blue glow shined brightly under the door crack. Alex gripped the doorknob tightly and opened the door silently.

Through the small crack he saw a figure sitting in front of a laptop which stood on the desk. Alex slipped into the room and stood over Janelle's shoulder. Years of spy training came in handy from time to time. She was logged on IM he read the chat she was having.

**daydreamer2216: so let me get this straight u r staying with ur british aunt who is the caretaker of a hot guy our age and this is a bad thing HOW??!!??**

**JaniztheROXOR333: when did i say he was hot?? i dont remember ever saying that**

**daydreamer2216: well come on he is british they r all cute over there have u seen the movies!! i mean come on and the accents make up for anything that they r missing *sigh***

**JaniztheROXOR333: ok it is so not like that so just stop eww my gosh abs we r just friends that is all i mean he kidnapped me and tied me to a chair**

**daydreamer2216: whoa whoa whoa he tied u to a chair what did the drug store run out of fuzzy handcuffs or something?**

**JaniztheROXOR333: again ew no it wasnt like that girl did u just finish making out with ur bf or something because u totally have dirt on ur brain**

**daydreamer2216: well……. actually……. **

**JaniztheROXOR333: ABBY!!! i do not need to hear about u and brandon's love life thx but it hurts the painfully single person**

**daydreamer2216: yah i kno how it is sry well i gtg now luv have fun in england kiss a hot guy for me l8r **

**JaniztheROXOR333: yah luv you too l8r hoe **

**daydreamer2216: yah from the girl shackin up with a british boy **

**JaniztheROXOR333: HEY IT IS SO NOT LIKE THAT YOU!!!!**

**Daydreamer2216 has signed out**

**JaniztheROXOR333: bitch**

Janelle than signed out and leaned back in her chair which made it so that Alex's head appeared in her line of vision. She jumped out of her seat and squeaked.

"How long have you been there!?!?" Alex chucked and led Janelle back to her bed his hand made a warm spot on the small of her back, which she missed when she sat on her bed.

"I was here long enough and tell Abby that I said hi. Now you need to go to bed because I am tired and if you don't stop making so much noise I will kidnap you again and I will use my fuzzy cuffs." Alex winked at Janelle's fish like face her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Good night Janelle." Alex paused at the door. Smiling at her with a bit of evil added to it.

"Good night Alex um do you really have…...." Alex was gone before she could finish. Janelle listened and heard his bed creak as he rolled on to it and a few minutes later she could hear a soft snore escaping from his room. A smile grew over her face soon followed by a blush which she hid in her pillow. The soft snores soon lulled her to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I got an awesome result from the question on the last story. (I guess capitals and exclamation points really help with getting people's attention) The truth is I never planned on including many characters in the story it was mainly going to be Alex Jack and Janelle but as the story continued more faces popped up but not everyone will be making an appearance. I also have to say I was surprised at the amount of people who want them to date. My plan is to see if that changes as the story continues. SO SEND IN YOUR OPPINION AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER!! And if you do and enough people like it they might go on a date. What kind of date it is is determined by me sorry.

Added Question!! Should a REAL relative of Janelle's be a piece of Alex's Past?????


	6. Chapter 6

A/N CGIB is looking at Stormbreaker and not seeing her name on the cover. Flash Backs are in Italic!!! This is important well not really you should be able to follow because I'm such an amazing writer :D yeah yeah w/e go read CGIB

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 6

Tom was coming over today to meet Janelle for the first time. Alex had been trying to avoid this at all costs but Jack had her ways of getting what she wanted. When Alex woke up that morning at 5:40 he heard someone down stairs. Again he found himself sneaking around his own house. He saw a butt sticking up in the air from over one of the cabinet doors. Janelle popped up from searching the cabinet and almost walked into Alex. He caught her around the waist before she fell back onto the tile floor. Her face turned a deep crimson when she noticed that he was shirtless.

"I'm sorry did I wake you again?" Janelle turned away from him quickly making her skirt turn around her. She stalked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice out.

"No I always get up at this time. What are you doing up?" Janelle stopped what she was doing remembering the night before…

_Janelle is shoving a suitcase under the guest bed when her cell phone rings. Quickly the grabs it from the desk and answers it before seeing who is calling._

"_Hello?"_

"_Jan hey I was um wondering can I stay over at your house?" Janelle sinks to the ground and sighs leaning against her bed._

"_No Ryan I can't I'm in England you can't mooch off of me when I'm not there. Try me again in a couple months." She pulled the phone away from her face and almost hung up on him. She heard his voice pleading from the phone and she stopped returning the phone to her ear._

"_Jan it's not like that I love you, you know that don't you? Jan please don't be like this."_

"_Ryan I don't know what to think any more Abby told me to stay away from you and I think she is right everyone says your bad news. If you really loved me you would stop getting into so much trouble."_

"_Well Jan you're in England so you are away from me so how is that for a break? You know I'm trying to stop getting into trouble it's just hard for me."_

"_Just don't call me till you stop getting into so much trouble."_

"_JJJJAAAANNNNN that could take forever how about I call you when you get back and we meet at the park and talk about it."_

"_Ry I know you if we meet at the park not talking will be done." A low chuckle came over the phones small speaker._

"_I have to get to bed now Ryan I will call you when I get back and we can meet up at the dinner. Goodnight Ry."_

"_I love you Jan I will be counting the hours and days till you come back ."_

"_Sure you will Ry. Talk to you later. Bye."_

"_Goodnight love."_

"_Shut up." Janelle heard him laugh as she hung up on Ryan. She sighed and melted the rest of the way into the floor. She wasn't able to sleep, Ryan's voice kept resounding through her head._

Janelle shook her head and looked at Alex's expecting face.

"I couldn't sleep I think I'm still getting used to the weather and the time difference." Janelle went back to pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Alex stood there waiting to see if she would tell him the truth and not the bad lie she had just fed him.

"Go get dressed ninja boy I'm the only one aloud to tramps around here half dressed." Janelle smacked Alex's stomach softly with the back of her hand. A dark smile grew on Alex's face. He grabbed her hand and picked her up. Janelle squeaked than turned a bright shade of red noticing that Alex was still missing a shirt.

"Alex put me down I have a skirt on, please." Alex quickly put Janelle down and ran upstairs so that he could get dressed and prepare for Tom's visit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Who is Ryan? And what is he to Janelle? Do you still want Alex and Janelle to date?

I WANT ANSWERS!!!! So my lovely readers REVIEW the favoring and the alert things are nice but your opinion is even nicer so REVIEW OR BLOOD WILL BE SPILLED!!! Well not really but maybe you will listen if I threaten you.

The question If Jack dates a K-unit member which one Eagle? Fox? Wolf? Or Snake?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N *Goes through files on the computer* Sorry I'm not seeing any scripts of the books so me being the author so not a reality. I am so sorry that this is so late I'm such a slacker please forgive me. Well here it is

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 7

Alex and Janelle had fallen into routine they would wake up, well Alex would wake up, eat and wait for Janelle than sit on the couch and play video games till Jack came down and announced what wild adventure she would have them embark on that day. Today Janelle was waiting for Alex sitting on the couch controller in hand. She fingered the knobs and buttons, fidgeting, and messing with her skirt as she watched Alex eat. Alex finale gave up and walked over to the couch cup in hand he sat next to Janelle.

"Why are you so jumpy today?" Janelle got up and turned on the game handing the controller over to Alex silently. Sitting back down, she sighed sinking into the couch.

"I get jumpy after a sleepless night. Turn right than a quick left wait then right again." Alex moved the thief as Janelle suggested and slipped past a security guard. The Hope diamond was displayed before them they had ten minutes to figure out how to get it before a guard showed up. The character smoothly slipped the jewel from its place and quickly replaced it with a fake.

"I was just wondering you don't need to bit my head off Jan." Alex was careful, eyes still on the screen he slipped out part of her name.

Janelle stood up suddenly and slipped on a pair of shoes and her sweater.

"I'm going for a quick walk I'll be back in a bit." Alex clicked pause on the game and ran to the porch.

"Janelle stop I didn't mean to offend you." Janelle stopped and turned back to Alex a small smile played on her lips.

"I know Alex I just need some fresh air tell Jack I will be back before you know it." With that she turned around and continued down the street. Alex let her go knowing he, himself need some alone time from time to time.

Janelle just kept walking till she knew for sure Alex hadn't decided to follow her. She than sunk to the curb and hid her face in her hands, thoughts of Ryan came rushing into her mind like a waterfall. After she gained control of herself she noticed she had been crying. Suddenly a shadow fell over her and a hand was on her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay? Do you need any help?" Janelle looked up a boy about her age stood above her, concern masked his face. She wiped her eyes hoping her mascara hadn't run, she checked her finger tips for black. They seemed clean so she couldn't look like a total wreck. The boy sat down beside her.

"No I'm okay thanks." A fake smile covered her face. The boy frowned and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Tom; you don't have to tell me yours. I was just wondering why a pretty girl like you is doing here crying?" Janelle smiled and shook his hand.

"Janelle, and flattery will get you no were." Tom's face suddenly changed from concern to surprise.

"You would happen to be stay with someone by the name of Alex Rider would you?" Janelle jumped up and backed away.

"Yes, what are you a stalker?" Tom laughed.

"No I am a friend of Alex's I was supposed to meet you today. In fact that is where I was headed. How about we walk together and you explain why you were crying on our way?" Tom stood up and continued towards Alex's house, Janelle stood shocked for a minute but soon ran to catch up to him.

"So are you going to tell me why you were crying?" Janelle thought about it for a moment then shook her head.

"It is such a depressing subject we should talk of something lighter." Tom glanced over at her than went back to walking.

"So how has your stay here been so far? Is Alex behaving himself?" Janelle laughed and proceeded to tell Tom about the past few days.

Neither of these two people saw the man following them lurking in the shadows. These happy moments would soon be in the past for these two teens if he had any say in things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wolfmonster: Thank you so much for the review I love to hear people's thoughts (truthfully) I am running the question again (sorry I'm late and lacking creativity)

Jacks dates: The numbers have been tallied…… Wolf-1 Fox-1 Snake-2

I didn't get enough replies so I am going to ask again so that Wolf and Fox have more of a chance against Snake who is very well liked.

Also we still have the pending question Alex and Janelle cross yes or no???????


	8. Chapter 8

A/N *tired from labor all day long* yeah would I be working so much if I had the book? I mean all of you people bough the books… right??? That's right it's all your fault even though I'm late… Which I am SO SO SO SO SOOOO sorry about I fell asleep because I have been working all week long on my new pet.. which is a horse *sssqqqquuuueeeeeee* yeah I will let you read now and all those who read this I love you :D CGIB

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 8

When they got to the house Tom raised his hand to knock on the door as Janelle reached to open it.

"I live here now we can just walk right in I don't think Alex or Jack will mind."

Janelle pushed on the door and it swung open.

"Hello Alex I'm back." Suddenly someone came running at Janelle and wrapped their arms around her, Janelle's feet rose and inch or two from the ground.

"Don't do that ever again Jack was going to kill me and I was worried that you had been kidnapped." Janelle pulled slightly away from Alex's chest.

"I'm here alive okay. Why would someone have kidnapped me anyway?" Alex almost answered to her but caught a glimpse of Tom. He quickly unwound his arms from around Janelle and took a step back from the door.

"Sorry Tom I didn't see you there please come in we can play that video game." Tom made his way over to the couch kicking his shoes off on the mat near the door, leaving Janelle and Alex by the door. Alex gave Janelle a stern look and grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the couch and sat her down making his way to the kitchen. He yelled over his shoulder as he grabbed three glasses from the cabinet.

"Do you guys want anything to drink? Lemonade, water, milk, soda I'm pretty sure Jack stocked the house with some coke as soon as she knew that Janelle was coming."

Janelle handed a controller to Tom as he turned on the game console.

"I'll take a Coke, thanks."

"I will take a Lemonade thanks ninja boy." Janelle flashed a smile Alex's way. He rolled his eyes as he carried two cokes and lemonade into the living room. After setting down the drinks he stole the controller away from Janelle and settled down on the couch nest to Tom. There wasn't any room on the couch with both of the boys sitting on it so Janelle decided to make room by sitting on top of Alex.

"Okay okay I get it I am scooting over." Janelle settled in between the boys.

They were in that same position when Jack got back from grocery shopping 4 hours later. As soon as all of the food was put away Jack shoed the three teens out of the house insisting that it was nice out and they should make the most of it.

The threesome walked to the park that was near, Alex had a football tucked under his arm the black and white pattern marred with green grass streaks from many years of use. Janelle had traded her skirt for a pair of cargo pants so that she would be able to play. Even though there was three of them they decided to play two against one, Tom and Janelle against Alex.

At one moment Janelle was tearing down the field with the ball between her feet. Alex jumped up behind her to steal the ball but because the ball was in the middle of her feet he was unable so instead he caught her around the waist and swung her around so that she was on the opposite side of him from the ball. Janelle stood for a moment shocked before she gave up on playing by the rules and tackled Alex to the ground making him trip over the ball and face plant into the ground with Janelle on top of him.

Tom watched all of this from the other side of the field laughing his head off as he made his way over to the two who were still laying there laughing themselves. He sat down next the two of them trying to subdue his laughter as Janelle rolled off of Alex clutching her sides laughing. Alex sat up all three of them roared with laughter till suddenly Janelle stopped. She was staring at the gate that opened out to the street, her face was blank and her eyes were the sizes of dinner plates. When Tom and Alex stopped laughing and followed her eyes they saw a boy. The boy was a year or two older than them and had dark black hair which sprouted red streaks he wore jeans and a long black trench coat. His hand went up and brushed some of his long hair out of his eyes, a smirk played on his lips as he waved to Janelle than turned and walked away.

Janelle jumped up and ran to the gate looking around at the street she looked for signs of him but he was gone. Music was playing from Janelle's pocket when Tom and Alex reached her; quickly she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open pressing it to her ear. A deep voice came over the phone.

"It's nice to see that you are enjoying yourself Jan. You have to introduce me to your friends." Janelle hissed with anger

"Ryan, leave them alone. They have nothing to do with me."

"I don't know you and the blond one seemed very close out there on the field."

"He is just a friend no worry of yours. Stop following me I'm not with you any more, remember you got someone else."

"Yes, but she was boring you are always more fun." Janelle could almost hear the smirk on him face.

"Ryan, stop it. I have made up my mind now we are through leave me alone forget me I want nothing to do with you or any of your friends I just want to be left alone."

"I'm sorry Jan but I can't do that." The line went silent. Janelle, with her hands shaking slipped her phone back into her pocket and turned to face Tom and Alex. Fear was clear on her face; Alex wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking towards his house.

"I think we should go home. Tom you are welcome to join us if you want."

"Nah I should head back. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Tom I will call you." Janelle raised her hand and waved

"Bye it was nice meeting you Tom."

"Take care."

By then they had reached Alex's house. Alex led Janelle inside and sat her down on the couch. Janelle picked up a pillow and clutched it to her chest.

"Okay now I want an explanation no excuses."

"Yes I know I owe you that much here it goes…….."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deathsmaster: I had to explain this before you know how you try to avoid things by avoiding it but you end up running into it because you are too busy avoiding it that is sort of what I see happening. Thanks for the review and I will add your vote thank you for voting.

Hurrybee: Lol I will add your vote to the pot. That was half of the idea of the story HALF!! And you have no clue about Ryan you will find out more or have found our more I hope you liked the chapter.

Jacks dates: The numbers have been tallied…… Wolf-1 Fox-2 Snake-7

That is the verdict I thank all of you for the votes and now aside from all else a wonderful reviewer posed the idea of Janelle/ Tom SO all those who like that speak your mind tell me what you think.

Janelle/Alex or Janelle/Tom which boy is getting lucky???


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I don't own them the closest I am is the ownership of the books. I am SO SO SO SO sorry this is late and short but it is the explanation of Ryan and is needed for the upcoming action I am sorry so please don't kill me!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 9

"It started after Ryan and I started dating." Alex gave her an odd look.

"He used to be really sweet, he was always kind of dark but not in a bad way. Any way we had been together for about 4 or 5 months and it was great till his brother joined some gang. I can't remember the name I think it was scorpion or scorpia I don't know something like that. That is when he started acting weird; he would disappear for a week than show up all bruised. His darker side started to become more of him, he would do little evil thinks like bump into people and knock them over, he would laugh when things went wrong for people, in class he would trip people. I got sick of it after a while and I dumped him. I told him that when he stopped acting up he should tell me and I might think about dating him, but instead of him going back to the way he was he started stalking me. Part of me coming here was so that I could have a vacation from him but he follows me everywhere I can't figure out how he finds me."

Worry and fear played all over Alex's face since Janelle had mentioned scorpia. He was debating whether or not to call MI6. If this girl had scorpia after her and she was staying at his house this could be a very bad thing. He stood up and started pacing the floor of the room, it could also just be a guy using his resources to find his ex and stalk her in which case he didn't need to worry at all. Suddenly two hands slid around his waist and someone pressed themselves against his back.

"I have caused you trouble, I'm sorry. I will leave my being here hasn't done any good for you." The hands disappeared and Alex heard the stairs creak. He waited there for a few seconds than went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of milk just as he was putting the milk away he heard a thump than a yell come from upstairs.

Dropping the milk jug onto the counter he ran upstairs into Janelle's room.

There was Janelle backed against the wall to the right of the door. Ryan was standing in front of the window to the left of the door. The wind blew through the window blowing his black trench coat around him. Alex stepped into the room planting himself between Janelle and Ryan. A smirk appeared on Ryan's face.

"So is this our new Knight in shining armor Jan? Did the old one rust away to fast?"

"Leave him out of this Ryan he has nothing to do with me." Janelle stepped forward she stood next to Alex.

"The fact that you like him makes him my business."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

i: yeah Alex is supposed to be like a big brother type person Hence the title. Lol I'm glad that you like the silliness I wrote it to be a light hearted makes you smile story at first and then it just grew. Yeah Ryan is our resident creep well I hope you liked the new chapter!!

Well Jack will be dating Snake by request of the readers (sorry those who didn't want him but it was a vote and go to the last chapter Snake won) I can't say yet how I am going to write him I need to do some research.

Please just tell me what you think of Ryan PLEASE!! Tell me if you still want Alex and Janelle together or what again sorry about the lateness.

CGIB


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I. Do. Not. Own. Is that too hard to understand?? Well its on time for once and I will not bother you further ENJOY!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 10

Ryan was grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning that had come down stairs to find a big red fire truck. Only it wasn't a fire truck in front of him it was a teenage boy and girl and the bright sun outside said that it wasn't Christmas.

Janelle stepped toward him her hands out she reached for his hand, which was creeping for his side. If his hand reached whatever was strapped to this hip, Janelle knew that this wouldn't end very well. Ryan stood there as she gathered both of his wrists in her hands. Once she could see both of his hands she took in a big breath and began to talk him down like she always did.

"Ryan, please don't do this, I told you leave now and I will see you back in the states."

"That is what you said last time but I never saw you." His hands slipped out of her hands and traveled slowly up her arms resting on her shoulders.

"That is because my mom said that I am not allowed to see you anymore and my friends also think I should stay away from you. I am starting to agree with them because you keep on pulling stuff like this stalking me, sneaking into my room, threatening people I care about. Ryan what happened to you? You used to be sweet and kind. The thought of the things you are now doing would never have even entered your mind." Ryan removed his hands from you and walked to the open window.

"You don't understand Jan I have seen things terrible things I want to keep you safe and all I know right now is that I can't trust anyone. I mean your friend over there could be a spy or an assassin for all we know and you could be his next target." Alex's breath caught in his throat to many people had been guessing to close to the truth lately for him to stay relaxed.

"Ryan that is absurd Alex is a normal guy and this isn't about him. It's about you and me I think we need a break I will see you when I get back to the states but right now you need to go home and stop worrying about me. I am fine my only problem is you stalking me and if you don't stop I will call the police I have a life and I am going to live it whether you are in it or out. I want you to be a part of my life but with the way you have been acting lately is smothering me and I can't live with that. I need you to go, now."

He stood there shifting his weight from foot to foot all through her speech his eyes cast down and his head bent. Her words had finally struck home. When she had finished he looked up at her. Tears were pooling in her eyes as she pointed to the window. The next thing was so soft that if it weren't for the dead silence in the room it would have gone unheard.

"Go"

Pleading he looked her in the eye, she just pointed at the window.

The front door slammed announcing Jacks returning from the grocery store. They all turned to the bedroom door surprised by the noise and when they turned back to the window Ryan was gone the drapes blowing in the breeze. Alex walked over and shut the window slowly.

"Let's go get something to eat okay Janelle?"

"I think I will stay here for a bit Alex I will be down in a few minutes." Alex put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take all the time you need." After giving it a tight squeeze he left the room closing the door quietly behind him leaving Janelle alone to think as silent rivers made their way down her cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

i: Thank you for your forgiveness but I must warn you now that you guys are catching up to the place where I am writing the updates may get slower. And imho? Yes Ryan is the incarnation of creepy. I will write as long as I get reviews. Silliness will come with a surprise group. We all feel for Alex but he gets all our love so he should be fine. :D

Well I hope you guys liked it please review to keep me writing it is becoming a bit harder as time goes on. Please just review its all I ask  
CGIB


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Has anyone who owns a form of the paperbacks ever tried reading them outside on a summer day? I swear I was blinded and got a headache but then again which reader hasn't stared at them in a library and/or book store going "OOOOO SHINEY!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 11

The next day when Alex woke up he heard the sound of the paper rattling and the click of a spoon against one of the breakfast bowels. His head jerked to look at the clock the black lines declared that it was 5:00, the time he always woke up to like clockwork. Because Jack never woke up before seven he was puzzled on who was making the noise. Carefully he slipped the covers off of himself and made his way down stairs.

As he reached the bottom step he saw the news paper blocking his view of whoever was reading it. The moment his feet reached the floor the paper folded over and there sat Janelle a smirk was playing over her face. She leaned back the smirk growing into a smile.

"You know you don't look that bad shirtless Alex I should start getting up early more. That is if this is what I get to see every morning."

Alex's hands flew to his chest, his eyes widened when they hit skin. Just as he was about to turn and run to his room he heard a small gasp. With all that had happened he was worried something was wrong; as he turned around he ran right into a smaller form. He felt two hands on his chest right above the bullet wound; they were small cold hands. Slowly he lowered his eyes so that he was staring at the top of her head. He watched as her head tilted back and she looked deep into his eyes.

"You know my secrets, but what secrets do all of these scars and bruises hold in you Alex?"

"I….I…. should go get dressed." Turning heel, Alex ran upstairs as fast as he could.

In twenty minutes Alex came back downstairs with less dignity then the first time but more clothing on. The paper was back up in front of Janelle's face. Alex shuffled his feet even through all that he had done he had never been as nervous as he was now.

Thoughts of the K-unit seeing him like this flashed through his head. They would be rolling on the floor right now at the irony of this situation. Right down with them on the floor would be all the bad guys but they wouldn't be laughing they would be crying. Because they were beat by a teenage boy who is afraid of a 15 year old 120 pound girl. Who had most likely never taken a self defense class in her whole entire life, much less trained with SAS.

The paper fell over again only this time it was a frown not a smirk.

"Are you planning on explaining yourself or will I have to tie you up to get anything out of you?" Alex emerged from the refrigerator with a box of orange juice and a smirk. He walked over to the table and leaned over on to the table a few inches from Janelle's face.

"I believe that you would enjoy tying me up a little too much." Janelle's face turned a tomato red color and she ducked her head down trying to avoid his gaze which was difficult with his face so close.

"Is that a blush I see on your face Janelle?" She reached up and pushed Alex's shoulders back so that she was standing in front of him.

"Only because I know how much you would enjoy being tied up by me." With that Janelle took off into the living room her bath robe flying out behind her. A laugh seemed to erupt from her lips followed by a similar one come from the boy chasing her.

For a moment the whole world stopped it was just to kids running around the house. No Scorpia, No M16, No stalker boyfriends, No rules, No responsibilities, nothing to stop them from having fun. A moment in time when life was full of possibilities with nothing to stop them, but as all things and most of all moments it came to an end as machine gun shots tore through the living room window and pelted the furniture.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DUN DUN DUUUUNNN Are they ok? Who knows? Did they live? Maybe I feel like ending it? Only I know the answers to these questions if you want to know you must REVIEW!!! To find out.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I don't own any of the books and yeah im not feeling creative today sorry guys I have been working all week long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 12

Alex and Janelle barely hit the deck in time to avoid the bullets. Glass shattered around them tearing at their clothing and skin. They heard the sound of screeching tires. After waiting a couple of seconds Alex grabbed Janelle's hand and ran for the stairs, leading her up he headed towards his uncles old office. He whipped his arm so that he threw her into the room before him and he yelled.

"Stay here I have to go get Jack." Janelle nodded.

He took off down the hall and burst into Jacks room she was sitting up in bed.

"Alex what is………"

"No time to explain. Come." Grabbing her hand Alex ran again to his uncles office Janelle was sitting in the chair that she had been tied to a while back. She jumped when they entered.

"Alex, what is going on?" He ran over to the panel on the wall sending his love to his uncle in heaven for being over prepared.

After pushing the panel in a little a blue glow showed up under his hand and scanned it confirming who he was. The panel slid over revealing a door way.

"What in the world is going on here? Alex? Jack?" Janelle's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Not now Janelle. Just follow me." Alex grabbed her hand and lead her down a small stair well into a medium sized room on the far end there was two screens all along the walls were a mixture of maps weapons and crazy odds and ends. On a small desk in front of the screens was a desk which had a key board, mouse, and a framed photo of Alex, Jack, and Ian posing in front of the fountain in a nearby park.

The panel slide close behind them Jack made her way to a bench near a small work bench in the middle of the room. Janelle sank down onto the steps her head fell into her hands.

"What have I gotten myself in to? I thought that England would be safe. I guess I should stop thinking."Alex walked up the stairs and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I guess now I really owe you and explanation." Janelle scoffed.

"Yah try starting out with the fact that you have a bat cave." Alex smirked a little.

"It's not a cave it's a safe room. It's not mine either it is….. Well was my uncle's. After I found it I didn't have the guts to clean it out of his stuff. He was a spy and I was blackmailed by the government to follow in his footsteps. That is the short version which I think is all you can handle right now." He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze than got up and walked over to the screens.

Alex typed for a few seconds on the key board then the screen lit up with black and white views of the porch, the living room, the television room the kitchen several hall ways Alex's room and Jack's room. Watching them with a critical eye, Alex turned the sound up so that they could hear a truck drive up into the driveway and stop. Four all black figures appeared on the porch guns at ready, they broke down the door.

Quickly they moved in storming the place they took it one room at a time yelling clear after they checked all the corners of the room. On the screen it looked like some badly made TV show but the footsteps above them made it all too real for the three people below. Suddenly a voice came over the speakers it was a gruff deep voice

"Cub are you in here?" Alex jumped two feet in the air and almost fell out of his chair, Janelle cracked up behind him. Suddenly the men in the video stopped and listened then silently made their way to the office. Janelle fell silent when she saw the men on the screen. Alex got up from his chair and made him way up the stairs.

"Jack, Janelle, stay down here." Alex grabbed Janelle off the stairs and pushed her towards Jack. Holding a finger to his lips, he opened a nearby drawer and drew out a small pistol. Gasping, Janelle's eyes grew larger as Alex tucked the gun into the back of his waist band of his pants.

Alex soundlessly made his way o the top of the stairs and pushed a button the door slid open. All of the men in the room turned their guns aimed at Alex calmly put his hands in the air.

"Hey guys long time no see. How are doing Wolf?" A huge smirk played over his face. The man closest to him lowered her gun and ripped the mask off his face and waved the other men down. He walked over to Alex and teased up his blond hair, a smile broke over his face.

"Hey Cub your still alive I'm surprised, I was so hopeful when I saw all the bullet holes in the living room." Alex jabbed the man in the gut with his elbow.

"Oh you know it will take more than a couple drive by guys with some machine guns to get rid of me. Here I have someone you need to meet give me a second." Alex came back down and grabbed Janelle and Jack's hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello93bye: thanks I'm glad you love it please just keep reviewing.

Please just review!! My story is losing steam (and I have been working all week long doesn't help either)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I went to go see harry potter today but seeing as how I never read the books and only ever saw the 5th movie it only made so much sense to me. It was fun though well enjoy the chapter sorry it is late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 13

Jack walked out with a pitcher of lemonade and 7 glass cups on a tray. Black gloves and masks where spread about the room. Alex had insisted that the guns be propped along the wall so as not to worry Janelle, who was sinking deep into the plush chair until she seemed to barely be there. Jack on the other hand was right at home with all the men. She swung her hips as she walked in the room and poured them their lemonade flirting in every way ever invented clearly she needed to get out more.

K-unit seemed to be having the time of their lives too, they didn't come in contact with girls like Jack who where tomboyish but still wore skirts and could do anything in a pair of heels. All four of them were sitting on the couch one on each arm and the other two were squeezed in the center it would be a funny sight if they weren't all geared up for a war. Wolf coughed a little as Jack sat down next to Alex on the love seat.

"Thank you so much Miss. Starbright. Sorry about the intrusion, but we were ordered here and yeah…" He brought the lemonade glass to his lips and took a huge gulp. It took all of Alex's strength not to fall to the floor laughing right there. Wolf was nervous around Jack and now that he looked closer at the others they all looked about ready to jump out of their skin.

"Oh it's no problem I understand you didn't have much of a choice. I guess this doesn't happen often, the whole finding more than bad guys and the person you are supposed to save thing. So do you have something to call you by? Or should I call you the agents?" Wolf stood up from the center of the couch and offered Jack his hand.

"I am Wolf the leader of this unit."

"I am Eagle the awesome one of this unit." His voice was dripping with pride but when Wolf sent a glare his way, Eagle seemed to shrink back a little. Snake laughed as he introduced himself.

"I am Snake the medic, or the mother to the group I have to make all their boo-boo's better." He winked slyly at Jack

"I bet you know how that feels." He gestured towards Alex. A hand come out of nowhere and smacked the back of his head.

"And I am Be….. Fox."

"Ow! Fox no hurting the medic. It's like a golden rule you hurt me no one can save you." The hand was back again and Fox earned two hits on the back of his head. Wolf sighed and his head fell into his hands. Alex almost felt sorry for the guy, looking at the team like this he could see a family Wolf was the father Snake the mother Eagle the obnoxious little child and Fox the college kid who knew it all. This realization brought a smile on his face as he looked at the people around him.

The K-unit was relaxed but only to a point, Jack was soaking up all the male attention not that she would ever admit to it. Then he turned to Janelle she looked like she wanted to run out of the room but then a glance at the front window seemed to change her mind and she would just sink deeper into the chair. Alex reached over and cupped his hands around her ear and whispered

"Should I save you from the man eating chair? I never took you as a damsel in distress." She sat bolt up and glared at Alex.

"And you never will." Slowly Janelle got up and walked into the kitchen, when she emerged a box of chocolate chip cookies in her hand. Ripping open the plastic she set them down in front of the K-Unit. Their eyes followed her every move as she drew out a stack of cookies and pushed the pack towards them.

"Please help your selves."

The poor cookies barely had a chance. They were gone before Janelle had settled in her chair and bravely crossed her legs.

"So I know ninja boy over here is Mr. Double-O-Seven but who are the four animals in all black sitting in the living room?" Eagle mumbled under his breath

"Double-O-Nothing" the nickname brought a frown to Wolf and Fox's faces different from the smirk which graced both Snake and Eagle's faces. Their faces didn't compare to the pink that was spreading over Alex's face. Janelle threw back her head and laughed at Alex.

But out of all the people, Jack was the one with the biggest smile. She was so happy that Alex was acting more his age even if it was with a bunch of highly trained grown men and one teenage girl who was responsible for all of this. Once she caught her breath Janelle waved her hands in front of her face trying to calm herself down.

"Okay that is so good I must remember to use that some time. So back to my first question who are you?"

"Well I'm Eagle and this is…" Before he could finish a death glare was sent his way.

"We are people who are here to keep you safe and that is all you need to know." Fox had such seriousness in his voice that even Janelle didn't feel like arguing. Jack stood up sighing. Leaning over the table she grabbed the empty cookie box.

"Well I take it you boys are hungry so who is up for some order out pizza?" Six heads poked up with happy smiles.

"Before I order I just need to know how many pieces each of you will eat?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I have a couple more chapters I am working on Thanks so much to TheNotedMusician and AC a Reader and Mellorocx who have kept with my crazy story for so long I really hope you two like this chapter and the ones to follow as long as there are people who read and review I will always try to write.

Thanks to All

Crazy-Gal-In-Blue


	14. Chapter 14

A/N It's on time but it is short. There is hope though I have what I think could be my longest chapter coming up sorry it is short but please try to enjoy it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 14

In the end the Pizza boy couldn't be seen from behind their order of five pizzas. Once his face was revealed Janelle did a bit of flirting before he left. When she got back to the living room she had five pizza sauce covered faces turn towards her with questioning looks.

"What?!? I had a long day I needed to do something a normal girl would do." The heads nodded and went back to their pizza though a couple of the faces looked a little disturbed by the thought.

After a quick run to the kitchen for napkins and plates, Janelle sat down and rummaged through the pizza boxes for her supper. Once she resurfaced with a piece Jack was back with cups and two, two liter bottles of coke.

"You guys better have left some pizza for me or I a kicking you all out." 3 people lunged at the pizza boxes. Wolf sat back and laughed as the rest of his team scrambled through the boxes searching for one piece for their host in attempt to stay on her good side.

In a matter of seconds Jack had a plate with two pieces of pizza and a cup of soda. Her face looked like it was going to crack from the size of the smile on her face as she sat down in her chair.

"So do you boys have a place to stay?" Wolf looked around at the group daring them to say a word. Fox coughed and rubbed his nose and sent a look towards Alex daring him to offer any information up about them.

"We were thinking that for your safety when we found you we should stay here so as to avoid something happening. In fact those were our orders if we found you…" he coughed and lowered his voice and his head at the same time

"Alive." Alex's eyes seem to darken in fact his whole being seemed to change. Suddenly he shot up and started pacing back and forth. The force in his stride dared someone to stop him or even intrude on his growing anger.

"Well I can see the agency really cares so much about my well being. So do you guys know what information they have or did they keep you in the dark too?" He stood there arms crossed across his chest his attitude and stature mimicked the Sergeant from back at training. Snake stood up and took Alex by the shoulder and lead him to the hall way.

"Alex it has been a long day maybe we should let you guys get a nights rest under your belt before we bombard you with all of this information. Look at your girlfriend over there she looks like she is going to collapse as it is." Alex spared a glance Janelle's way. Her eyes were dropping and she was barely holding her head up, every now and then she would nod off only to jerk back awake. Jack on the other hand was wide awake talking with the rest of K-Unit. Alex sighed

"Yeah, you're right, as much as I want to know the rest of us need rest." Alex and Snake returned to the living room. Before Snake got a chance to say anything Alex bent over and slipped an arm around Janelle's waist and helped her up.

"You look like you are about to fall over let me help you to your room." Janelle nodded her head, setting it on Alex's shoulder. A small mumble escaped her lips but no human being could have deciphered it.

Slowly the two teenagers made their way upstairs, Alex almost laughed when he heard Jack from the stairs.

"So where in the world am I going to put all of you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zoeyua: Lol that will be a VERY long list.

Well there is hope for the story at the moment I am about to start chapter 18 (or finishing chapter 17 matters if you like the cup half full or half empty) So the story will continue to be updated. I got a review of some one that wasn't exactly pleasant and it sort of knocked me off my feet and unlike some writers when someone tells me they don't really like my story I don't give up on my story if anything it drives me to write more. Not as much as a good review drives me to write but it does drive me to write so the show will go on.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N As much as I wish and dream I owned the books and had all that money I don't oh well. I promise that 16 is a really long chapter (note that this is chapter 15) So there is hope for me well please enjoy the 15th level of Alex Rider fluffy land.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 15

As it ended up Jack got them a bunch of pillows and blankets so that the Unit could sleep on the floor in the living room. If any of the people sleeping upstairs felt like it they could have come down stairs to find out that the K-Unit was on watch. They would rotate one person at a time.

Snake had first watch because Jack made hot chocolate and sat up with him in the kitchen. They just seemed to talk endlessly mostly ending with laughs, the other people in the building wondered if any of the hot chocolate was being consumed.

Alex sat near Janelle's bed till she fell asleep again and even after that he waited for her to reach a deeper form of sleep remembering all of his nightmares. Never would he wish so much distress on even his worst enemy. The last thing he wanted was for Janelle to share in that experience.

The only problem was that he fell asleep his head resting on the edge of her bed. This wasn't really a problem till Jack decided to go to bed and before she did that she went to check on Alex. When she realized he was not there a dead waking scream erupted from her lips waking the whole house. In two seconds the four SAS men had swarmed upstairs checking every room. Janelle had been awoken by the scream and sat straight up in bed. Alex grabbed her trying to get her to calm down Fox burst into the room and caught sight of them he yelled back over his shoulder

"Their okay he fell asleep in here." He walked over and tousled Alex's hair a small smile on his face.

"Hey kid don't do that you scared the crap out of us." Jack rushed into the room and almost hit him before hugging him.

"Alex Rider, don't you ever do anything like that to me again." Janelle looked at them and almost choked as she tried to laugh mid-yawn. Alex whipped his head around and reached out towards her to help till he noticed she was laughing. A glare swept over his face like a cold front.

"Oh nice Janelle, kill yourself while you laugh at someone." Janelle snorted and coughed a few more times till she waved her hand towards Jack and Alex who were just staring at her.

"You two are so funny. Even when we have been shot at hid in a secret lair and had our house stormed by four men who are old pals of Alex's. I can't believe how sane you are after all of that." Janelle leaned back against the head board of the guest bed.

She looked old like the whole day added years onto her age. Slumping into the head board and bed, she seemed to lose all power to hold herself. Jack looked at Alex and gave him a shove towards Janelle the hurriedly got up.

"Well I have to get to bed unlike you spry young people I am an old lady who needs her beauty sleep. Sweet dreams you to." Jack seemed to float out of the room leaving Janelle with Alex.

Alex bit his lip sympathy washed over him like a huge wave out on the ocean. Sneaking a glance he saw Janelle was staring worry eyed at the window, which Ryan had disappeared through what seemed like years ago. That's when it dawned on him. She thought that the attack was for her and that the K-Unit was coincidence even though he told her he was a spy she still managed to blame it all on herself. Slowly he scooted up next to Janelle, he slipped an arm over her shoulders and she rested her head on him shoulder.

"Alex." Her voice seemed to crack with emotion. "I am so sorry. This whole thing is all my fault if I only… I mean I could have… I should never have…" Tears streamed down her face as she buried her head back into his shoulder. Alex had to hold himself back from stiffening up like a board. The guy in him screamed 'AH! GIRL CRYING!!' The spy part said calculated. 'Stay with your cover. ALEX! Take control of the situation stay with your cover.'

The spy like many other times in his life won, but unlike other times it wasn't as sure a thing that the spy would win the normal guy almost won. This was the effect that one girl could have on him.

That same girl was crying into his shoulder right now and blaming herself for everything that happened today. He looked down at her shaking form as her tears formed a wet spot on his shirt. Everything she did seemed to impact him in some way. Slowly he rubbed circles on her back just as Jack would to him when he would wake up in the middle of the night with night terrors or was sick. Slowly the tears died down to a small whimper till she was silent and motionless.

Alex twisted his head to see that her eyes were shut and her mouth was drooping open a little. He almost laughed when he thought about teasing her tomorrow about drooling but then he noticed that if she drooled his shirt would be where it landed. Slight disgust filled him but the he thought about everything else he had gotten into and drool seemed like child's play.

Slowly he sunk down from his sitting position till his head reached the pillow so that Janelle's head was slightly on his chest. She mumbled a little when he moved but just went back to sleep once he stopped moving. In this comfortable position Alex started to relax and soon fell asleep. He didn't hear Jack sneak in and peek on them with Snake leaning in the door frame over her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

i: Yeah I decided that because there isn't much to go on for K-unit from the books I could have them be who ever I wanted. Yeah all of the depressed Alex Rider stories were well depressing so I thought I would give the poor kid a break. I am glad that you like it. Thanks for the review.

hello93bye: lol I am glad my craziness pleases you lol thanks for the review and here is an update just for you (and all my other readers)

Thanks for reading and it you love hate it or can't get enough of it please press the review it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I am so so so so so so so soooo sorry this is late but I went on vacation without my laptop so yeah. BUT!!! It is a really long and if it makes you feel better I will post another chapter after this but yeah I also haven't written much lately so it cuts down on later updates and all of that so yeah you have a choice. any who the chapter for you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 16

The next morning Alex woke up to find his arm around Janelle's waist and her head still on his chest along with her arms around his waist. Slowly he shifted trying to figure out how he could move without waking her up. A rough voice floated up to his ears.

"There is no way out of this Rider." His eyes shot over to where Janelle's head lay. She was smiling up at him; her grin would have been cocky if it weren't for the fact that she was still half asleep.

"Well since you're awake I don't have to worry about getting out." Her eyes closed and her grin grew bigger.

"Maybe I'm still asleep and I'm talking in my sleep." Alex smirked and tickled her side with the hand he had around her waist. A high pitched squeal erupted from Janelle's lips and she tried to leap from the bed; only resulting in falling on top of Alex because her hand was stuck underneath him. Laughing her leaned to one side so that she was able to get her hand out from under him.

"Not nice blond ninja. Not Nice!" She reached up and flicked his nose. Alex laughed then tickled Janelle's waist again so that she threw herself off of him and ran out the door. Hot on her tail Alex chased her downstairs through the kitchen till Janelle stopped short in the doorway of the living room. Alex was so close behind her that he had to pick her up and move her so that he didn't move her over. Janelle looked like one of her manga characters; she shook her head and looked around the room.

"I was hoping that it was all a bad dream." The whisper was almost inaudible if Alex hadn't been so close to her he never would have heard it. She turned on her heel and walked through the kitchen over to the fridge and yanked the door open. Alex leaned on the counter watching as Janelle grabbed out the orange juice and two glasses she seemed to dump the juice into the cups and slammed one of them down on the counter next to Alex as she sipped the other one.

Alex wrapped his hand around her glass and placed it next to his on the counter. Gently he put a hand on her shoulder; Janelle lowered her head and fussed with the ties of her pajama pants. His other hand found its way to the empty shoulder.

"I know it's my fault that they are here but it doesn't make me like the fact that they are here anymore." Janelle sighed and buried her head back into Alex's chest.

"Janelle you don't understand it's not…" Eagle walked in. He leaned in the door way.

"Alex if you and your girlfriend are done I would love to know when breakfast is served around here. Or do we have to fend for ourselves in this house?"

It took a second for Janelle to process what had been said.

"Alex's girlfriend what are you… OH! OH MY GOSH! NO!" She jumped away from Alex and shivered. Alex looked at her eyebrow raised and his mouth formed its old friend Mr. Frown.

"Oh thanks Janelle it's nice to know that you put dating me up there next to finding cockroaches in your bed." He grabbed his glass of orange juice and trudged away. Janelle figured out what she had done wrong, quickly she shot a hard glare towards Eagle which almost made him falter. After dealing with Eagle; Janelle ran after Alex yelling at him in a high voice that people use when they talking to babies or cute animals.

"I didn't mean that Alex I love you… Well not like that but I… I… Oh Alex I'm sorry. ALEX!" Eagle smirked after them and started to rummage through the cabinets for a glass so he could at least get something to drink. Looking after Janelle and Alex his smirk seemed to grow this was going to be fun.

~*AR*~

Once Janelle had soothed Alex's hurt feelings she talked him into playing their video game together. All of the K-unit watched them, yelling hints and telling them what to do till Janelle told them to stop yelling or she would kick them out of the room. Well almost all of K-unit Snake was in the kitchen with Jack they were trying to use both of their minimal cooking skills to put together a meal.

The telephone rang and Jack popped her head into the living room, she almost fell on the floor laughing at the scene before her. Janelle and Alex sat on the edge of the couch Wolf and Eagle were on the floor their faces almost touching the television screen. Fox was the only adult acting his age he was sitting on the arm of couch watching the whole thing play out an amused grin on his face.

Jack held the phone out in the direction of the couch.

"It's Tom." Alex got up from the couch tossing the controller to Janelle "Actually he wants to talk to Janelle." Janelle smirked and tossed the controller back at Alex as he stood motionless shock all over his face.

She swayed her hips as she strutted over to the telephone.

"Thank you, Jack." She sent one last smirk towards Alex then took the phone into the upstairs study and closed the door.

Alex took off up the stairs silently pressing his ear to the door he made out half of the conversation.

"Hey Tom, what can I do for you?"

"Oh I am guessing this is a girl problem?"

"Well seeing as how Alex is like your best friend the only reason you would call here and talk to me is if you need a girl's opinion and yeah just tell me what your problem is."

"Mmmhhmmm, yeah." Her voice drifted away from the door. It was silent for a while Alex leaned against the door even closer. Suddenly the door was yanked away from under him. He fell over on to the floor staring down a pair of bare feet with the toes painted a deep purple color.

"Alex Rider I am so disappointed in you! Listening in on my conversation, it is none of your business. Oh yes Tom? No he had his ear pressed against the door. Very old fashion if you ask me he didn't even take the time to grab a cup." She smirked down at him.

"Yeah Tom give him a chance to finish kissing my feet and peal himself off the floor." Janelle squatted down next to Alex.

"If you're done, would you like to talk to your friend? Maybe he can help you with the problem you have with listening in." Alex hopped up from the floor and grabbed the phone as Janelle slowly stood up.

"Hey Tom…. Yeah sure you can come over but I should warn you we have some visitors from my job…. Yeah that job. Do you still want to come over? Okay I will see you in a bit." The phone made a beeping noise as he pressed the red hang up button. Alex looked up to see Janelle leaning against the doorframe, her arms were crossed and that cocky grin was back on her face. Slowly she walked over to Alex.

"So I guess we have another visitor. Want to go see if your Unit finished the game in our absence?" Alex's eyes got wide at that thought and ran downstairs. Fox had the controller and was standing on the couch holding it over Eagle and Wolf's heads."

"Alex hurry I can't keep them at bay forever." Fox threw the controller just a little over Alex's head so that he had to step back to catch it. Janelle was standing right behind him so by stepping back he tripped over her feet and they both fell to the floor, the controller neatly landing on Alex's chest.

"OW! Alex, get your big butt off of me I can't breathe!" Alex quickly rolled to the side, hiding the controller under his body. Just then Wolf and Eagle stopped standing over Alex.

"We were waiting for you Cub because we wouldn't play your game while you weren't here." Fox laughed as he offered Janelle a hand up, he leaned over and cuffed Eagle and Wolf on the back of their heads.

"You two are so full of it." Wolf turned on heel a glare over his face, ever though his stature was shorter then Fox's you could tell he was the one in control. Janelle seemed to shrink from Fox's side no longer feeling safe there.

"Oh yeah Fox like you weren't just hogging the controller to yourself." Wolf turned back and took a seat on the couch next to Eagle who was eagerly awaiting Alex's return to the game. Fox just shook his head and sat down on the floor leaning against the back of the couch as Alex settled down next to him in between Wolf and Eagle's feet. Janelle paused at the sight before her and backed away hurriedly her last words were almost lost as she left the room.

"I am going to go see how Jack and Snake are doing in the kitchen." Janelle backed into the kitchen. The sight which she beheld almost made her want to run back into the living room.

Random liquids and such were splattered around the kitchen. Pots, pans, bowls, and other kitchen implements covered every available counter space. All of this didn't compare to what the people in the room. Jack was messing with something on the stove, with Snake leaning over her, one of his arms rested on the counter near Jacks hip the other one reached around her. Both of them were smiling and laughing their faces a little close for Janelle's comfort.

Janelle lowered her head and made her way over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass and filling it with ice and water. Jack finally caught sight of her.

"Oh Janelle what can we do for you? Are you hungry? Are the guys out in the living room hungry?" Snake leaned against the counter a splotch of something red running across his cheek. Jack had a matching one on her forehead in a yellow color a little bit of it had made it into her hair.

"Oh no Aunt Jack I'm fine and the guys are playing the game I was just getting a little thirsty. Oh and by the way I think Tom is coming over so you may need some more food." Janelle slowly backed out of the kitchen as she saw Snake dip his finger in a nearby dish without Jack seeing.

"Okay just tell us if they go to crazy… AAAHHHH SNAKE!! I am so going to get you back for that." By that time Janelle had left the kitchen and gone up to her room. She grabbed a book and relaxed on her bed as she lost herself in a book. Letting the world around her drip away she replaced it with the book.

But when the world came silently through her window she didn't have a chance to yell, before a hand was over her mouth and the other one closed her book slowly.

"So my love, care to tell me why there are all of those big men down stairs?"

Janelle's eyes got wide she knew that it had felt to cold in the room.

"Now don't yell and I will take my hand away." Slowly the hand was removed from her mouth.

"Ryan what did I say about surprise visits."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello93bye: Yeah well you can't have explosions all the time (not much of the house would be left) Thanks so much you are waaay to kind. The kid was blackmailed at age 14 he needs like tons of hugs. Sorry the update is late but there is an explanation above :D.

i: Lol doesn't every one love the love. :D Lol thanks and even though I have a case of writers block I am really working on getting the juices flowing.

Ok again sorry for the lateness and all of that I will warn you with school starting soon the updates will get slower and far in between but for every one who reviews I will try really hard. Thanks all and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I do not own Alex Rider. Did you miss me saying it before? School has started Whoop-de-doo so my updates will become random and far in between. I am so sorry about this but Ido hope you like the following chapter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pretend Relatives

Chapter 17

Ryan sat on the edge of Janelle's bed, every now and then he would peek at her but most of the time he just looked at the wall across from him. Janelle went back to reading her book, she knew that Ryan would talk to her in his own time and it would just upset him if she tried to rush him. His fingers twisted in the edge of the blanket.

"Janelle, you told me that someone told you to stay away from you. Who was it?" Janelle slowly closed her book putting the book mark in place, and set it down on the bed side table.

"Ryan I know you are going to blow it out of proportion. They told me to stay away from you the first time I told them about you. I didn't listen to them then but you don't help me in the situation. Sometimes I think maybe I should have listened to them and you wouldn't be like this but I don't think anything I could have done would have changed this." Janelle gestured towards the room and Ryan. Ryan reached out and took her hand.

"I didn't set out to cause you pain I just need someone to love me god knows my family failed in that area." Janelle set her other hand on the one Ryan was looking at.

"You know if you love something you should let it go." Slowly she slipped her hand out from his.

"I let you go now it's your turn." Janelle walked over to the window pushing it wide open and hanging her head out taking a deep breath of the cool air. She turned slowly around to Ryan who had taken his place behind her. Slowly she stepped to the side.

"We can start over. If you leave we can start from the beginning we can rerun into each other at the music store. You can ask me out for lunch in the rain again, and offer me your soggy sweatshirt like it will help. But you need to let me go and call your brother off because just like that sweatshirt you're smothering me. If someone loves you even after you let them go they will return to you." Ryan wrapped his hand into a fist at his side.

Then he released it. Janelle gasped as two arms almost crushed her ribs and a head found its way to her shoulder. Slowly she raised her arms to Ryan's back; but they had hardly been there a second and he was gone. His black trench coat flew out behind him like a cape as he fell toward the ground.

As soon as he landed he turned on heel and bowed. Then he ran off into the night.

Janelle watched as one of the K-Unit run out into the back yard as she heard the rest check out the downstairs. A pair of footsteps came up the stairs and doors slammed till Alex suddenly burst into the room. The cold steal shined in the pink rays of the slowly setting sun. Janelle dropped the book which she had been reading earlier and shirked back in to the wall.

"ALEX!! What in the world is the matter?!?" Alex waved the gun around the room scanning it for any threats. He went over to the window and tapped the glass gently with the tip of the gun, after he messed with the lock a little he turned back to Janelle.

"Did you hear or see anything in the past few minutes?" Janelle's eyes just followed the gun; Alex saw this and flicked on the safety sticking the Sig in the back of his trousers.

"Hey Janelle I need to know have you heard or seen anything in the past few minutes?" Janelle looked into Alex's eyes.

"Alex what is going on you run in here with a gun, and then ask if I have heard or seen anything?" Alex sat down on the edge of the bed where Ryan had been sitting minutes ago.

"Janelle calm down the guys just saw something running across the back yard I just want to make sure that no one hurt you." Slowly Janelle scooted closer to Alex.

"I hope you have the safety on, on that gun because if not that is one story I think might frighten the Emergency Room doctors." She smiled and gestured towards the gun. Alex grabbed the gun and set in on the night stand, laughing he rechecked the safety to be sure.

"Janelle only you would think of something like that at a time like this." Janelle laughed and set her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"So are we ordering pizza again?" Alex cocked his head to the side.

"Oh I guess we need to take a quick visit to the kitchen." Janelle laughed again and took Alex's hand leading him down stairs to take a peek in on the state of the kitchen.

A block away a guy in a dark trench coat sat on the edge of the curb his head in his hands.

"Jan I swear I will make this right again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I hope you guys liked it please review I need all the support I can get to keep going so I can get through school and continue to write.


End file.
